1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for practicing golf and more particularly, to an apparatus for automatically teeing a golf ball. The present invention is especially useful in driving ranges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, golf has become more and more popular. It is necessary for a player to improve golfing skill by practicing with various clubs repeatedly paying close attention to his or her stance and hand grip. This practice is often executed at a driving range.
At a driving range, each time the player attempts to hit a golf ball, he must first pick up the golf ball from a bucket and place it on a tee. However, there are some disadvantages. For example, it is arduous for the player to pick up the golf ball from the bucket and place it on the tee without breaking his or her stance or grip. It is not good practice for the player, especially for a beginner, to continually adjust his or her stance and hand grip while practicing a golf shot. Moreover, this action could be a great burden for a player having a back or waist problem.
Accordingly, it is desirable for the player to have the golf balls automatically placed on the tee. The prior art discloses numerous automatic golf ball teeing apparatuses used in driving ranges. U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,152 issued Dec. 22, 1970 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,067 issued Dec. 11, 1973, both to Joseph A. Gentiluomo, disclose automatic golf ball teeing apparatuses which incorporate a photocell for detecting the presence or the absence of a golf ball on a retractable tee. Each golf ball is delivered by an underground tube to an automatic tee elevating mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,744 issued Mar. 28, 1989 to Manolis Diamandis discloses a mechanical golf ball tee apparatus in which the elastic elevating mechanism is switch-activated upon demand of a player. U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,886 issued May 21, 1991 to Bobby J. Gould discloses an automatic golf ball teeing apparatus which uses a vacuum pump. Canadian Patent No. 525,751 issued May 29, 1956 to Bart A. Hogeberg discloses a golf ball teeing apparatus which uses a photocell.
None of the above patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.